The Experiment
by SmoshPetra
Summary: It's a crazy time for Ian and Anthony. They find out that they may are in love with each other. But are they really? They start an experiment... * You can only read the first 5 chapters here! To read the other chapters, follow this link: petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment (replace the # with . )
1. Chapter 1 - The Experiment

Chapter 1: The Experiment

As I opened the door to Ian's bedroom, I saw him lying on his bed, holding a book in his hands. I couldn't see any title on the front page - neither an image, so I asked: "What are you reading?"

Ian winced and shut the book, throwing it to the other side of the room. It landed next to the closet. "Please knock the next time, you idiot!"

"Did I scare you so much?" I asked. Little did I know that he just didn't want that I knew which book that was. But I would learn that soon.  
I got no answer to my question, so I decided to tell him about… _the thing_.

"May I have a seat?" I asked.

"Sure" Ian replied, moving a little bit and making space for me to sit on the bed. As I went to the bed and sat down, he pulled himself together and sat up. We were face-to-face now.

"What is it?" he asked, looking a bit shy.

"It's about... you." I started. "No. It's about us. Why did you avoid me today?" I asked. But I didn't tell him that he broke my heart by doing so.

My best friend replied: "I didn't." But I knew he was lying.

"Is it about the kiss?" I asked.

Let me explain the kiss to you. On that day in the morning, when we were shooting, I had to kiss him on the lips for a video where I played Antoinette. But instead of that, I kissed him on the cheek. I did that, because I was afraid of hater-comments. But I told nobody about the real reason, so everyone thought I hadn't the courage to kiss Ian on the lips.

"What is wrong with my lips?" Ian suddenly asked. His voice was loud, but I heard that he was frightened of the answer.

I shirked from his look and twiddled my thumbs. "Why do you think that there is something wrong with them?" I said. But what I wanted to say was: _'There's nothing wrong with your lips, they are absolutely perfect!'_ But I didn't say that. I couldn't.

"Well, you refused to kiss me. That really... hurt." I heard him swallow.

As I looked up, I saw that he closed his eyes. His mouth was a little bit open, as he wanted to say something. And after a few seconds he did: "I know that you are not feeling the way I do, Anthony. For me our relationship was always a bit to intimate for 'just best friends'." He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know why or since when, but... I really like-like you Anthony."

He hadn't to explain what he meant by 'like-liking' me. I already knew that he loved me for a long time. And this was the moment to tell him.

"Ian..." As I said his name, he buried his face in his hands, taking another deep breath. "Ian" I started again. "I noticed that a long time ago. And... I am not sure about this, but... I think that I may have the same feelings for you."

We sat there a long time, saying nothing. Was it really a long time? It could be ten hours or just ten seconds. And then I heard Ian's voice. It was scarcely audible, and he sounded very sad.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me on the lips then?"

I knew that he would be asking this. And I had prepared a few different answers, which were all a hundred percent true. I decided to tell Ian all of it.

"Well, first of all, I thought that this was... not good for a video. I mean... Our viewers would maybe be a little... confused." I took a deep breath. _Come on, Anthony, you can do that._ "To be honest, I was frightened about the comments."

I decided to continue, because Ian didn't answer. He just stared at his feet, biting on his bottom lip.

"Second of all, it would be very weird if our first kiss would be on camera. It would have been acting for a video. A lie." I hoped that Ian answered now, because I had nothing to say anymore. And - thank god - he did:

"You could kiss me now. Camera's off." He raised his head and looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

I totally didn't expect that. But he was right. It would be a perfect moment for our first kiss. It would be...

Ian's eyes hypnotized me literally. I wasn't able to think anymore. I slowly moved my head to his, kissing his lips very softly.

As our lips touched, I felt a very odd prickling in my whole body. It felt so right.

I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I raised them and touched his face. I noticed his astonishment as I did so, but soon he did the same. He slowly opened his mouth for a more powerful kiss. And I kissed him back. I ran my fingers through his hair. I always loved his hair, even if I always make jokes about it. The one time he cut them short five years ago, I persuaded him to let them grow again. He was surprised about that, but he did what I said.

We separated our lips slowly. We both breathed heavily, and I rested my forehand on his. I still had my eyes closed, but I opened them as soon as Ian leant back. He was directly looking into my eyes.

"And now what?" he began. "We both have girlfriends."

**Author's comment:**

_Well, sorry if this story sucks. I am 14 years old and _I don't speak English very well_. If you find any mistakes, please let me know about them!_

_**Word count (this chapter): **__938_

Smosh, if you are reading this: I love you!

And I am watching the livestream :D

************  
**VISIT THIS LINK TO READ THE WHOLE STORY (you can only read the first 5 chapters here)**

_ petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment_

_(replace the # with . )_


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving In

Chapter 2: Moving in

I knew that we had to speak about the fact that Ian had a girlfriend and I was engaged. And I already thought about what we could do.

"Well, Kalel flies to the fashion week in Germany today. That was the reason I stayed here today. I wanted to ask you, if I could live here in the meantime. We could... be together." This wasn't a lie, Kalel left this morning.

To ask Ian if I could live here was not easy. The day I told Ian that I will move out was one of my worst and best days of my life. My friend and I had a very serious conversation. We both cried. It was the first time that I felt something different then friendship between us.

I saw that my best friend's eyes were tearing. "It will always be your house too." he said. His voice was shaky.

I hugged him. We lasted long in the hug, because it was so warm and so safe. No problems anywhere. We two were together, and nobody else, like in the good old days.

But then I rememered what I wanted to say. "What about Melanie?" I asked. Yeah - what about her?

"She will understand that I want to spend time with my... best friend." Ian ended the hug. He smiled and I smiled back.

"What do you think of that..." I began. "We could make an experiment. This week. No longer. We try being... a couple. And after the week has ended, we can talk about it and decide what to do from there on."

"I'm in." He smiled and looked deep into my eyes. "So I can call you my_ boyfriend_ from now on?"

I stood up and walked to the door. "Whatever you want. I am gonna go and get my stuff." I left the room, closing the door behind me. I drove home to fetch my clothes and ask my roomate Joey if he could feed Kalel's and my cat this week. I was really relieved when he said yes.

After I stored my clothes and other stuff in my old bedroom in the Smosh house, I went to the living room. Ian was sitting on the couch, watching "Doctor Who" on TV. When I walked in, he turned around and began to talk.

"I talked to Melanie. She said that it's okay, when we don't see us this week, because she wanted to visit her parents anyways." He grinned and asked "Are you hungry? I went grocery-shopping."

The moment he said that, I realised that I was very hungry. So I nodded and went to the kitchen, Ian followed me. We made our sandwiches without saying a word, and when we were ready, we sat down at our table and began to eat.

"Mhhh!" Ian groaned, because the food was so good. "Foodgasm!"

At normal days I would laugh at this, but this time it was pretty weird to speak of orgasms... I mean foodgasms. This reminded me of my question I wanted to ask Ian the whole time... but I was to shy to really say it. I gathered all my courage and began: "Ian? I have a question." My friend (or boyfriend?) looked up, swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and replied "Yeah. Go for it."

I took a deep breath. "Well, we have only one week together. It's a very short time. Do you think we should..." I looked down, because I didn't wanted him to see that I was totally red in the face. "Do you think we should... go all the way?"

I heard Ian gasping for air. "I think that we should think about this when it's the right time, Anthony." he replied.

He was totally right. I should not have asked something like this. One does not ask something like this anyways! I hit myself in my thoughts._ Don't be so dumb, Anthony!_

"So, do you want to watch the new Batman Movie? The TV premiere is today." Ian asked me.**  
**

I was really relieved when he changed the subject. "Sound great! When does it start?" i asked him.

"Actually right now, I think."

"Well then let's go watch it!" I stood up and went to the couch. We both sat down, Ian turned the TV on.

The movie already began, but we missed only the first few minutes, so it was okay.

We watched it very long, and when the main couple kissed at the end, it was very weird to sit so close next to Ian. And in the moment I thought about doing something romantic (because we were quasi in a relationship) I felt his hand touching mine. I held his hand very soft, and as I turned my head around, I saw him smiling at me. He looked like a little boy who got an amazing toy for his birthday. And I was the toy.

I smiled back, moving closer to him. We interlaced our fingers as I slowly sat down on his thighs. We were face-to-face once again, but this time, we hardly saw each other.

I leaned forward, my face was only a few millimeters away from his.

"I love you." Ian whispered. I replied to him by kissing him on his lips. During the kiss, I heard that the movie was over. Ian grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, without stopping kissing me. The room was totally dark now, no light was there. I asked myself if this was the 'right time'.

As our kiss became stronger, I detached my hands from his, slowly leading them to the bottom of Ian's shirt to raise it.

**Author's comment:** _Chapter 2 is out now! I hope you like it! If you do, please vote and comment! _

**Word Count (this chapter):** _949_

_************  
**VISIT THIS LINK TO READ THE WHOLE STORY (you can only read the first 5 chapters here)**  
_

_ petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment_

_(replace the # with . )_


	3. Chapter 3 - Test Subjects

_Chapter 3: Test Subjects_

As I raised Ian's shirt, I felt his warm body under my hands. When he realised what I was doing, he stopped kissing me and let me remove his shirt. As I did so, he started to kiss me again, but slower and shorter this time, like he didn't have the courage for more.

I lightly touched his trousers, but he held my arms back again, stronger this time.

Ian stopped kissing me. "What are you doing, Anthony?" he asked me with a strong voice. This was a very difficult and suitable question, but I was surprised that Ian asked it.

"I just..." I began, but I stopped and sighed. "You know what? Forget it." Ian obviously wasn't ready for something like this. And yet I didn't want to _really_ do it already. I just wanted to try how far we would get. Well, apperantly not very far...

I reached for the nearest light switch and switched it on. Ian was there, his upper body was undressed, his eyes looked confused but strong into mine. I took a deep breath and stood up, ruffled myself trough my hair and turned around, so that Ian can't see my disappointed face. Why did I have to be so naive - thinking we were ready yet?

I didn't want Ian to see me like this, so I left the room as fast as possible, my head bowed. I could here Ian shouting "Anthony, wait!" behind me. I quicked my pace and ran to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and leaned against it. Ian was on the other side of the door. He knocked and said "Anthony!". He tried to open the door, but when he realised that it was locked, he said my name again. This time louder.

"Anthony, please let me in. We have to speak about it. I'm sorry that..." His voice broke, and I heard him whispering "I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

I didn't answer, instead I went to my bed and threw myself into it, burying my face in my pillow. I perceived his voice again, it was muffled trough the pillow, so I couldn't understand what he said.

I waited a few minutes, and when I was sure that he has gone, I stood up and looked through the keyhole in my door. No Ian anywhere. It was very late already, so I decided to go to sleep without brushing my teeth or showering. I didn't want to meet Ian on the way to the bathroom.

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was already pretty high. I forgot to set my alarm the last day, and so it was 10 o'clock. I immediately stood up and changed my clothes. After that I silently opened my door and walked to the bathroom.

When I brushed my teeth I thought about Ian and what he is probably doing right now. I thought of the possibility that he was editing this week's video which we filmed the last two days.

"I should help him with that." I muttered. So I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen for a fast breakfast. Ian sat on the table, drinking tea.

"Good morning." he said with a silent voice and smiled.

I was surprised to see Ian here, but I replied "Morning".

As I turned around to get the eggs from the fridge, I heard Ian moving his chair and coming towards me.

"I made you tea, in case you wanted some." He pointed to my cup which was standing next to the microwave. It was filled with steaming tea.

"I know you usually don't like tea, but..." Ian stopped in the middle of the sentence.

I said "Thank you" because I didn't know what else to say.

We both then stood there for a few seconds, doing nothing but looking in each other's eyes. His eyebeam looked a bit sad.

"Anthony, we have to speak about it..." he began.

The memories of the last night came back into my thoughts and made it impossible for me to look at Ian any longer. I realised that I was embarrassed.

"What if I don't want to talk about it?" I replied.

"We have to talk about it anyways, because it's about us - about our I-don't-know-if-we-are-even-a-couple-now-relations hip. Tell me at least why you ran away and locked yourself in your bedroom afterwards. And why you didn't answer when I asked you if you were okay."

I apparently didn't hear that. Probably because I buried my face in my pillow...

When I looked up to answer, I saw that his eyes were very sad-looking, almost depressed. He must saw my astonished face, because he explained: "I was afraid you would go away, back to your and Kalel's house, Anthony. I wanted you to stay here. This week or... maybe longer." His voice was shaky again.

I swallowed. Was he that frightened that I could go away? "Ian, I was the one who asked if I could live here this week."

He didn't say anything, so I grabbed my tea, walked to the table and sat down.

"I don't quite understand this. Are we together now?" he asked me.

I thought about this question a few seconds. And then I remembered what I said to him the last day and repeated it:

"We are a couple for this week. After the week ended we talk about it and decide what to do."

Ian nodded like he remembered now.

I took a sip of my tea and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, you said that yesterday after..."

He didn't want to finish the sentence first, but then he did, as he wanted to show me that he was not embarrassed about it.

"After we kissed. But there is another question I wanted to ask you."

I didn't like how he was asking me so much. He was one half of this relationship and had to answer his questions himself. "What is it?" I said, and as soon he answered I knew why he asked me this. It was too important to not speak about it.

"Is this cheating?"

I was shocked. This was a question I never thought of. How could I not think of that?

Ian saw my shocked face and said:

"You didn't think of that, did you? It was bothering me the whole time."

I felt like a very bad person when I answered "Yes." and I was indeed one. "I think it's cheating, but not in a bad way... Not _really_. Do you know what I mean?"

I wanted to convince myself more than Ian, and so I was surprised when he replied:

"You're right. We're not really a couple. We're just experimenting. There's nothing too bad with that. Melanie would think so too."

Ian's sureness made me grin.

"Are you sure about that? Because I am not."

"Sure enough I guess." He sighed. "And if you want to be totally sure, you should call your fiancé."

I knew that this was meant to be a joke, but I seriously thought about it. I couldn't stand the idea of cheating on my girlfriend anymore.

"If I would call her..." I began. "Would you help me to tell her?"

**Author's comment:** _It took me a while to make this a good chapter, I hope you like it! Sorry if it disappoints you ;] But the chapter is here and I'm proud of it :) What do you think happens now? Comment below!  
_

**Word count (this chapter):** _1213 _**(total):** _3100_

**Information:** _I am 14 and english is not my native language! Please respect that!  
_

_************  
**VISIT THIS LINK TO READ THE WHOLE STORY (you can only read the first 5 chapters here)**  
_

_ petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment_

_(replace the # with . )_


	4. Chapter 4 - Moments

Ian opened his eyes widley. "You would actually call her? What... What would you say?"

"I don't know." It was true: I had no clue what I would tell Kalel. But I knew that I had to tell her something!

I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed the 3-Button a few seconds. It was calling Kalel now.

"Wait... What are you doing?" Ian shouted. "Are you totally crazy?"

I ignored him and pressed on the button for the loadspeaker, so that Ian could here what Kalel said.

After about 10 seconds, Kalel answered the phone. "Hey honey!"

Suddenly, I was very nervous. "Hey! How is it going?"

We talked about her flight to Germany and what she was going to do this week, how the weather is and what I did the last two days. During the whole smalltalk Ian didn't say a word, but he stared at me the whole time, and his expression looked angry and frightned the same time.

Finally she finished talking about the delay of her flight, and it was my chance to talk about Ian and me.

"Kalel, there is something I have to tell you. Ian and I..." I began.

My friend (still weird to call him 'boyfriend') stood up and left the room, shutting his bedroom-door loud. And this was the moment I realised that I couldn't and shouldn't tell anybody about our relationship. So many people would be hurt, confused or angry. And some would be sad.

"Yeah, what is it, Anthony?" I heard Kalel asking.

"I sleep here in the Smosh house this week." I finished my sentence. "Joey said he could feed Buki." I hoped that my fiancé didn't notice that I wanted to say something different first.

When she answered "Oh okay. But please visit Buki sometimes, so that he is not so alone, okay?" I sighed of relief. "I will! Promise!"

"So, I have to hang up now! I call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I hang up and put my phone back into my pocket. How could I even think of telling her that I am in love with another person? Especially if this someone is Ian!

I decided to tell him about what happened, so I stood up and went to his door. I knocked a few times, but I didn't get an answer.

I tried if the door was open, and it was, so I entered the room. Ian was sitting on his desk, writing something in a book. When he heard me coming in, he turned around.

I could see his worry, and so I decided to tell him about my drawback as soon as possible.

"Kalel doesn't know about us." I began. The more I said, the more relived Ian looked. "I didn't tell her anything about our relationship. The only thing she knows is that I live here this week. And she's okay with it."

"Why would she not?" Ian asked, but I knew that it was a rethorical question, so I didn't answer.

"Will we ever tell somebody about this?" I asked him.

"We should decide this after the week is over." he replied.

At first I wanted to say that he can't just remit all our important conversations till the end of the week, but then I changed my mind and asked him: "What are you writing?"

Ian looked at the notebook in front of him and sighed. "I guess I can tell you know." He raised the book, so that I could see the front page. It was plain, with not text and no pictures. It was the same book I saw him reading the other day.

"This is my... diary." Ian said. "I know it sounds pretty dumb... But it helps." He waited for my answer.

I went closer to his desk and reached out my hand. "Can I have it?" I asked.

Ian wasn't sure about it at first, but then he gave it to me. "I didn't write in it for months. But I couldn't resist when you said that you wanted to tell Kalel about this whole thing. I was so frightened."

"I'm sorry." I opened the book and began to read the first page.

_24th of March, 2011_

_It's really weird to joke about kissing Anthony. Especially in front of the camera. I don't like it when people send us such "questions" on twitter. I really hope Anthony (and all the viewers) didn't see that I was very uncomfortable about this._

I stopped reading and looked into Ian's eyes.

"It's dumb, I know." he said.

"No, Ian. That's not dumb. It's actually kind of cute." We smiled at each other, and I browsed a little bit in the book. I then read an entry from the 1st of March, 2013:

_Today something really... amazing happended. We recorded the "Game Bang" . The game we played was 'Just Dance 4'. I was very bad (again), and I had to dance with Anthony at the end. The song was "One thing" and it was really much fun to dance to it, but at the end the characters in the game kissed, and Anthony came very close to me. I was scared that he kissed me, so I ran out of the room, acting grossed out. How should I survive the editing of this video, sitting next to him? ..._

There was more but I didn't read any further. Instead of doing so, I read the newest entry.

_I can't believe I am writing in this book, again. So much happened! I told Anthony finally that I am in love with him, and he said that he might be in love with me too! I still can't believe it! We kissed and nearly had sex and... And now he is calling Kalel to tell . . ._

This was the end of the entry. Ian didn't even finish his sentence when I came in.

I looked up and saw that Ian was very red in the face. "Nothing you have to be ashamed of, Ian!"

"If you think so..." He doesn't seem like he is believing what I said. I closed the book and put it on Ian's desk. "We should work on this week's video." I changed the subject.

So we edited the video for about three hours straight. Then Ian said that he was hungry, and we decided to film "Lunchtime with Smosh".

When we sat in my car, driving somewhere to get food, Ian wanted to turn on the camera and film us. But before he could do that, I said "Wait. Ian, should we act _normal_? I mean..." I sighed.

"Yes. For this Lunchtime we are only friends again..." he replied, looking a bit disappointed. "We can't tell anybody about this whole thing."

"I know. And if we did, it shouldn't be on lunchtime." I agreed. Ian now turned the camera on and made an introduction of which food we are getting.

After we filmed Lunchtime, we edited it and uploaded it on our second channel.

"Do you want to finish the other video too?" I asked my... boyfriend.

"No, I think it's enough for today. It's getting late, and I am tired. I think I go to bed now." he replied.

I thought about his answer a little bit and then asked him "Should we sleep together?"

After I said it, I realised that it sounded very wrong. So I added "I mean, we two in one bed. Sleeping."

His face was getting red again, but he nodded. "Why not?" He stood up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. I changed my clothes in the meantime and went after Ian to the bathroom. When I had finished, I entered Ian's room.

My boyfriend was already lying in his big bed. When he heard me come in, he smiled and looked at me. "Hey."

I was smiling back. "Hey." I went to the bed and slowly laid down next to Ian. I felt the blood rushing into my face, and I knew that I must looked like a tomato in this moment.

Suddenly I felt very tired, and so I moved a little bit closer to Ian and closed my eyes. I felt his hand holding mine, and I could feel his breath in my face. We were very close, and it was warm and soft. I soon fell asleep.

**Author's comment:**_ I don't like this chapter so much.. But well, here is it!_

**Word count (this chapter):** _1403_ **(total):** _4503_

**Information:** _I am 14 and english is not my native language! Please respect that!_

_************  
**VISIT THIS LINK TO READ THE WHOLE STORY (you can only read the first 5 chapters here)**  
_

_ petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment_

_(replace the # with . )_


	5. Chapter 5 - Is this the end?

**Chapter 5 - Is this the end?**

The next days flew past. We worked on a new Smosh video and filmed Game Bang, Gametime and co. Ian and I acted normal the whole time, and it was a relief when we were alone at home, because we hadn't to feign anymore. We kissed, but we agreed to do nothing more, because there was still this thing with our girlfriends…

Suddenly it was the evening of the seventh day, and the crew just left. Ian was in the kitchen to make some sandwiches, and I was sitting on our couch, waiting for him to sit next to me, so we could begin watching our favourite TV-show. I noticed that he lasted longer than at other times, but I didn't ask when he gave me my sandwich.

He sat down next to me and pressed the Play-Button. The TV-show started, but I couldn't focus on it, because I thought about our relationship and if it ends now.

I had just finished my sandwich when Ian got himself a beer.  
"Anthony, you know we have to talk." he said as he seated himself.

I looked at his face and saw that he looked at me too. I sighed and pressed the 'mute'-button.

"I know. I just… What do we do now?" I asked him.

"There are two possibilities: Either we tell our girlfriends about us or we don't."

"I want to tell them. I want to tell… everyone. But I don't think I can." I replied.

Ian closed his eyes. "I could try to tell them."

I was surprised about that. Ian was normally a bit shy when it comes to the topic of love.

"But I can't promise anything." he finished.

"It doesn't matter who does it. The thing that is important is that _somebody_ does it. I can't pretend to only be your friend anymore. I can't do it."

Ian opened his eyes again. "You're right. But what do we do after we told them?" He looked up the ceiling. "You know what I mean."

This was a very difficult question. "If someone asked me who I would choose - Kalel or you… I wouldn't know the answer. I love Kalel, I want her to be my wife. But… I have this feeling that you are the one I searched for my whole life."

"Likewise." he responded.

I thought about it and came to a resolution. "Let's just… tell them. And after that, we speak to our girlfriends about it… Who knows?"

Ian seemed to not like my idea, but he couldn't think of anything better. "Okay, let's do it. When is Kalel coming back exactly?" he asked.

"She arrives at the airport at 2 a.m. So I have to leave at around one o'clock." I looked at my watch. "We have two hours till then."

"Let's just finish this episode first!" Ian said and grabbed the remote. He pressed the 'mute'-button again and we watched the episode.

Ian and I were standing next to our front door.

"Well, I guess we see us tomorrow." I said.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Good luck."

I knew that I would need that luck. "Thanks. Will you…?" I began.

"Melanie comes back tomorrow night. I will tell her then."

"Shouldn't I wait to tell Kalel then? They're good friends." I asked him.

"I'm sure you and Kalel will have enough to talk about." Ian sighed. "Good night then."

"Good night." I gave him one more smile before I turned around and got into my car. I drove to the airport and waited for Kalel to arrive. We hugged and kissed us, when she saw me waiting for her. We walked to the place where I parked the car and got in.

"What are you waiting for, Anthony? Let's drive home."

I swallowed. "There is something I have to tell you first." I stuttered. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"What is it, Anthony?" Kalel's voice sounded frightened. "Tell me."

"You know that I love you, right? I always will. I'm not lying about that." I began.

My fiancée didn't answer, so I continued: "I may… fell in love with Ian."

I heard Kalel gasp. "What do you mean with 'love' him?" I knew that she knew what I meant, but I answered anyways.

"He told me that he loved me. And then we kissed and… It's all very confusing."

I heard that Kalel's voice broke a little bit. "Why didn't you tell me?"

When I opened my eyes I saw that she began to cry silently. "I love you both, Kalel. It's so weird."

"If you would really love me" she began. Her voice was shaky. "…you would not fell in love with someone else, as soon as I am far enough away." She opened the door and got out of the car. "Goodbye, Anthony." She bang shut the door, got her stuff from the trunk and went away.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and they rolled down my face. "Kalel…" I whispered.

My hand was shaky, but I somehow managed to dial Ian's number. When he answered the phone he sounded worried. "What's up, man?"

I took a deep breath. "She's gone, Ian. Kalel's gone."

****** IMPORTANT NOTE: *****

I will NOT update my story here anymore! If you want to continue reading, visit this page:

_ petra1999fanfics # tumblr # com/the-experiment_

_(replace the # with . )_

This is my fanfiction-blog. Follow it for Updates.

I repeat: You can't read the next chapters here! You have to follow the link!_ Thank you!_

_Greetings, Petra_


End file.
